Davy Jones
Davy Jones was the supernatural captain of the Flying Dutchman and the secondary antagonist of Children of the Caribbean''. Before the events of the series, Jones solely raised his daughter, Scarlett on his own. Jones cursed his daughter Scarlett with immortality, unknowingly cursing his other daughter, Sarah. Thirteen years prior to ''Dead Man's Chest'', Jones made a deal with Jack Sparrow, as well as meeting'' Sparrow's three-year-old daughter, Keira. In At World's End, Jones struggles to steal his heart back and remain free from those who sought to control him. During the Battle of the Maelstrom, it is revealed Jones as Sarah Dalma's biological father and decided not to kill Sarah, but her friend, Will Turner. However, he ends up stabbing Sarah, who took the blow for Will. Jones begged Sparrow to put him out of his misery. However, Sparrow claimed he deserved to suffer for all the things he had done However, he later was redeemed through the loves of his daughters. When he returned to them, he saw that they had indeed moved on with a son and daughter in hand. Early life Davy Jones was a mortal pirate who sailed the seas that he fell in love with. One day, he was approached by the Goddess Calypso in her human form, who fell in love with the Mortal Davy Jones and Jones in return. However, there are some claims that Jones fell in love with the sea, but true fans who knew the story knew it was a woman that Jones truly fell in love with. Calypso, truly loving Jones in return gave him the duty with ferrying the souls lost at sea and the ship, the Flying Dutchman. For ten years, Jones did his duty with ferrying those lost at sea to the next world. However, when he went to meet Calypso at their meeting spot, the Sea goddess never showed up. Lord of the Seas Betrayal to Calypso Jones, feeling betrayed swore vengeance. His first revenge was that he stole who he believed to be his only child, Scarlett Jones from his daughter's caretaker and second, he showed the First Brethren Court how to bind Calypso in her human form so that the rule of the seas would be given to the rule of men. The Lord of the Sea After all of this, becoming guilty and grieving over imprisoning Calypso in the body of a mortal woman, Jones cut out his own heart to deal with the pain and buried it on Isla Cruces in case of a mutiny. He also kept his key to the Chest with him. Over the century, Jones abandoned his duty of ferrying those to the next world. Instead, he captured those who were lost at sea and bartered with them one hundred years service aboard the Flying Dutchman. If they refused, he either killed them. However, if a person did not keep their end of the deal, Jones sent the kraken after them to devour them immediately sending them to the Locker itself. Over the years, Davy Jones became the heartless monster he was today. Because he abandoned those lost at sea, Jones began developing the flora and fauna of the sea. His beard became tentacles, his face forming as a squid. His left arm became that of a crab and his leg became what appeared to be a peg-leg, but was in reality a crab leg itself. Raising Scarlett He stole his daughter for causing Calypso pain and suffering, and unaware, he was suffering himself. However, he remained in raising his daughter on his own. While maintaining a controlling father role, Jones considered Scarlett his life and the only thing he had left of Calypso, and was unaware that he was the father of another daughter. Jack Sparrow's debt The Deal The Black Spot William Turner Capture of the Dead Man's Chest War Against Piracy Servitude His daughter's mothers return Battle of Calypso's maelstrom Jones went to Will, asking him if he feared death. Jack Sparrow later reappeared, showing he had the heart in hand to stab it in case Jones went to stab anyone else. Jones goes to stab Turner, but Sarah comes in between the blade before he can kill Will, with the last of his humanity within him. He begged Sparrow to put himself out of his misery, but Sparrow told Jones he deserved to suffer. During this quarrel, Keira silenced both her father and her friends' and begged Jones to save Sarah. However, Davy could not for she was beyond repair and the only way that Sarah would ever be able to be saved is if she joined the crew but Jones did not want Sarah to suffer like him and her sister. However, Scarlett's newfound love for her sister had given her the ability to fully restore Sarah to health. Jones then told Elizabeth, Will, Jack and Keira to leave the ship while he and his daughters remained on the crew of the Flying Dutchman Jones later re-immerged from the sea, and decided at his daughters' behest to defeat Cutler Beckett. He later set Sparrow's soul free and told Keira to keep an eye out for Sparrow to see that he didn't get put into more deals. With his heart re-inserted in his chest, Jones became human again soon after. Before re-entering his ten years of service, Jones had left his daughters on the beach, telling them to look on the horizon for him to return. Ten years later, Jones met his daughters, who were both married and had two children with them, Sarah a son and Scarlett a daughter. Physical appearance Personality and traits Equipment and skills Relationships Family * Scarlett Jones - Daughter * Son-in-Law * Granddaughter * Sarah Dalma - Daughter * Son-in-Law * Grandson Allies * Keira Sparrow - Enemy turned Associate * Jack Sparrow - Enemy turned Associate; Attempted Killer * Turner family - Enemies turned Allies ** Belle Turner ** Will Turner Enemies * East India Trading Company - Former Employers ** Cutler Beckett † - Former Employer, Captor ** Ian Mercer † - Victim ** Unnamed Victim * Blackbeard †